YOU belong with ME!
by aelishe
Summary: A one shot inspred by Tayor Swifts song you belong to me, Rachel sighs as she watches Finn kiss Quinn knowing that should be her no not kissing Finn, kissing Quinn, Faberry romance please read and review its a lot better then it sounds hopefully.


**Hey guys just a one shot that I've had in my head for a while a that i decided to get down, the word of the song have been changed to suit my story so you should probably read that. **

**All mistakes are mine and i apologise for that now.**

**I do not own glee because if i did it would be pretty obvious.**

**I hope you all enjoy the read.**

Rachel sighed, she'd had enough really, seeing Finn kissing Quinn, when really in all honesty it should of been her (not kissing Finn, no, kissing Quinn.) God it was really meant to be her, but no it was not and it was killing her. She sighed again and got her books from her locker shutting it and making her way through the halls, missing the hazel eyes that had followed her watching her movements.

Everyone had noticed really the fact that Rachel had gotten quiet lately, well for her, she didn't really argue with anyone from glee anymore, she didn't fight for solos unless she really, really, really wanted them. Instead she wrote in a notebook, ignoring everyone around her. She sat in her class watching her teacher but not listening to her, the rest of her teammates were looking at her and watching her. Noticing how she wasn't taking notes like she would normally.

Really Rachel's thoughts were actually so far away she didn't notice, her thoughts on one Quinn Fabray, she sighed in frustration. She stood up interrupting the teacher who stared at her in confusion. The whole of the class turn to look at her.

'I'm sorry sir but I'm not feeling well would you mind if i went to the nurse's office?'

'Uh... no that's fine Miss Berry, i hope you feel better'

Rachel smiles a little and nods before leaving with all of her stuff. The rest of the glee club from that class watch and then text the others. Rachel doesn't go to the nurse's office instead walking to the auditorium her sanctuary from everything and everyone. She walks up the steps to the edge of the stage, she stands there looking out into the dark empty space of the auditorium, she closes her eyes to take in the feeling of security she gets from this place, she didn't hear the rest of the glee club sneak in and stand by the door just watching her soak in everything she need to have strength again, even if it wasn't enough. They all jump when one single word gets yelled out from the singers mouth that has them all gaping.

'FUCK!' Rachel yells and her eyes snap open her teeth gritted, pain, hurt, anger, jealousy, want, desire, love all showing in her eyes. She turns around and walks to a guitar that in a stand picking it up, the ever present band settled behind their instruments and waited for her to lead them in the song. She walked back to the middle of the stage she looks out and says clearly.

'Just because i would never have the strength to tell anyone, especially you.'

With that she starts strumming the guitar, her eyes close and the emotions she feel write themselves across her face.

You're on the phone with your Boyfriend, He's upset  
>He's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause he doesn't get your humour like I do

No one missed the changed lyrics and they all look up shocked, hazel eyes join them but they have a glimmer of hope in them as well.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like<br>And he'll never know your story like I do 

But he wears tight shirts, I wear T-shirts  
>He's Football Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

They all glance to Quinn at the changed lyrics, all knowing now exactly who Rachel was singing about because of those changed lyrics, but instead of an angry glare they are met with a small smile and eyes filled with hope and happiness.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your light blue jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy?<p>

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a boy like that?<p>

Quinn smiles even more when she hears this verse about her smile lighting up the whole town, Rachel had opened her eyes by now and everyone could see the love, admiration, longing, and pain in her eyes. Rachel had a small smile on her lips obviously thinking about Quinn, she carried on strumming and singing.

He wears brown boots, I wear sneakers  
>He's Football Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Quinn swallows at Rachel saying she belonged with her, he smile growing and tears making her eyes gloss over but she kept her eyes on Rachel, who was pouring all of her emotion into the song needing to get it out in some way. Finn eyes were going from one face to the other same as the rest of the glee club members but he had a frown on his face and anger flicked through his face.

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<p>

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Quinn's smile is growing as the song goes on and a tear has slipped down her cheek, Rachel has few tears going down her cheeks, she still has a small smile on her face, her eyes show pain, longing and sorrow now obviously thinking about how she will never have the girl she wants, the rest of New Directions are watching half on Quinn and half on Rachel. Finn is still going from face anger all over his face now.

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me<p>

Quinn bites her lip to keep her large grin from escaping. Finn's staring at her angrily waiting for her to react. She goes to walk towards Rachel and the rest of New Directions start to move so that she can get through. Rachel puts the guitar down and starts to walk down the steps when she hears a pained cry. She looks up to see Finn grabbing Quinn's and Quinn staring at her.

As Quinn moves to walk to Rachel Finn grabs her arm. She tries to pull it out of his grasp only to have him tighten his hold. She lets out a pained cry and the rest of New Directions watch in shock.

'You are mine Quinn do you understand, you are not leaving me for that filthy DYKE! Do you hear me? Your mine!' Finn growls, Quinn cringes and struggles, she grits her teeth.

'I am not yours nor will I ever be, it's always been her' Quinn says struggling, Finn grips harder and yanks her again and with a little shake shouts.

'You do not mean that, YOU are MINE! Do you hear me? YOU are not a DYKE! YOU are not HER'S, MINE DO YOU UNDERSTAND?' before he can say anything else her gets cut off by a punch to his face. He lets go of Quinn straight away who gets pulled away and behind someone. A right hook goes to Finn's face and he falls to the floor and there's an angry growl and then a kick to his front.

'You ever lay one finger on he again Hudson or fucking look at her i will kill you' an angry voice says.

Rachel see's Quinn looking at her and struggling against Finn's grip and she starts to rush down the stairs and up the aisle, she hears Finn shout his insults and it just helps her anger, so when she gets there she throws a punch, Finn loses his grip as he stumbles back and she pulls Quinn behind her, not missing the start of a bruise on the blondes wrist. She grits her teeth and throws a right hook and when she sees him on the ground she growls and uses her right leg in a kick. Before growling out her threat.

The rest of the club watch jaw slacked and in complete shock. Quinn pulls Rachel away from Finn only to have her swing round and face her.

'Are you okay?' Rachel asks Quinn her eyes going down to Quinn's wrist, she lets her finger graze the developing bruise lightly, as light as a feather. Quinn smiles at Rachel's affection and nods.

'I'm okay Rach it's just a bruise' Quinn responds getting Rachel's attention, Rachel smiles at her 'are you okay though?'

'I'm pissed at that dick but apart from that I'm okay' Rachel replies with a light smile Quinn smiles back and takes Rachel's hands in her own, her knuckles are bruising but nothing else shows of what had just happened. Their fingers entwined and they smiled shyly at each other. New directions wanted to leave to give them privacy and yet couldn't pull themselves away as they continued to watch, only Puck had left and that was because he had to take Finn out and sort him out his own way.

'Rach?' Quinn asked shyly losing eye contact for a few seconds and then looking back to Rachel's brown orbs.

'Yes Quinn?' Rachel asked with a small shy smile her eyes flicking to their entwined fingers and back to hazel pools.

'Did you mean it Rach?' Quinn asked referring to the song and that's when it clicks in Rachel's head that Quinn had heard everything she had sang and had realised the change in words. Quinn's hand shakes a little bit but Rachel rubs her thumb over the back of Quinn's hand and it stops shaking.

'I meant every word Quinn, you do belong with me' Rachel says shyly but smiles anyway and her eyes bore into Quinn's who smiles and blushes a little before bringing her hand up and cupping Rachel's face and leaning in, they meet in a soft, tender kiss. They can feel each other smile into it. They only break apart when the cheers from the club ring out. The turn their faces to look at them and laugh as everyone cheers. They make their way to their group and except the hugs and they start to head to the auditorium doors, only to have it burst open and Puck to run in franticly he looks over and his face scrunches up.

'Aww. Damnit. I missed the goddamn kiss!' he says grumpily.

The rest of the group laugh and Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand before patting Puck on the back as they walk past.

'No need to worry Noah I'm pretty sure there are going to be repeat performances, your just gonna have to try and be there'

'you bet your ass there will be, and i will be there no matter what. Anyway congrats you guys.' He says putting his arm round Lauren. 'Oh and Quinn you hurt my Jew girl I'll, I dunno shout harmful things at you cause like I ain't gonna hurt you or anything' Puck says.

Quinn and Rachel giggle and shake their heads at him.

'Thanks for the warning Puck, but i won't hurt Rachel intentionally'

Noah nods and they walk out of the auditorium and happily chat amongst themselves as they make their way to their cars. Not caring about anything and just being themselves.

The End

**Hey guys I hoped you like please review because they mean a lot to me, I hope you all liked it :D**


End file.
